


Parts of Perfection

by palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Wonwoo, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kids!Soonhoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Wonwoo was just a civilian caught in a crossfire: Soonyoung's parents were out, Seungcheol had a date and the little ball of energy had no one else who can take care of him. Wonwoo would learn later that he wasn't built for babysitting, while there were people who already mastered the art of calming stormy tantrums with a disarming smile.





	Parts of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10thofthe6th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10thofthe6th/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!

Wonwoo loved kids, he really did. However, he did not appreciate it when kids (this one in particular, spawned into existence by his beloved cousin and brother-in-law) drained all his strength and energy, even his joy and hope for a better tomorrow. Wonwoo knew kids were adorable… They just had that effect on him if he had to stay with them for longer than 60 minutes.

Seungcheol, original babysitter of little Soonyoung, warned him of the child's hyperactivity. Soonyoung was 5, the age of exploration and early education, when children established relationships with other children and discovered the world on their own this with guidance of their parents. Said parents had emergency meetings due to their respective jobs and appointed Seungcheol to keep an eye on Soonyoung. Seungcheol then _begged_ Wonwoo to cover for him, _just for a day_ , because he just couldn't make Joshua, the love and light of his life, postpone their date to a later day.

" _Just bring him to the daycare! Make sure he enjoys. Get him ice cream or whatever kids have for lunch. Et cetera. Won't be much work. I'll be back before you know it!_ Please _?"_

Wonwoo couldn't have said no to him without the begging, anyway. And Soonyoung had been a precious little baby last time Wonwoo saw him... 3, 4 years ago.

So when Soonyoung was on his 13th lap around the house without a shirt on, Wonwoo was considering calling animal control. And damn Seungcheol for leaving him on voice mail!

"Soonyoungie, do you want ice cream?" Wonwoo sang, trying his last card. He was then just sitting by the foot of the sofa, already given up running after the child, Soonyoung's crumpled little shirt in his hands.

"Soonie likes ice cream!" Soonyoung cried, not stopping with his running. "Can Soonie share with the other kids in the daycare?"

"How many kids are there? 5? 6?" Wonwoo thought he can probably handle that much.

"A hundred ba-zillion!" Soonyoung laughed as reached Wonwoo and jumped and stretched his hands to show him how much a hundred ba-zillion meant.

"Alright, Mr. Kwon," Wonwoo said, trapping Soonyoung in his arms and Soonyoung giggled loudly at the tickle attack Wonwoo gave him. "We'll get your best friend an ice cream then because we can't buy a hundred ba-zillion ice cream bars. Who's your best friend in daycare?"

"JIHOON!" Soonyoung immediately yelled, his head popping out from the shirt.

Wonwoo lead his tiny arms around the holes of the shirt as Soonyoung continued to talk.

"Jihoonie doesn't have many friends, but only because he's shy and he likes being by himself, but Soonie promised Jihoonie to take him to my other friends and he promised to be friends with my friends! Jihoonie is nice-nice!"

"Is he now?" Wonwoo asked, straightening Soonyoung's shirt and putting a little beret on his head. Soonyoung was really adorable with his squishy cheeks and his eyes that disappeared into slanted slits every now and then, and if he toned down that energy a bit (or by a whole lot), Wonwoo would have considered adopting the little angel. Except… not really.

"Let's go?" Wonwoo asked.

"Wait!" Soonyoung cried and disappeared into his room and returned with a piece of paper which he handed to Wonwoo. "Teacher Jun's homework!"

Wonwoo couldn't really make out what the drawing was with the lines and colors raging war with each other, but he smiled and patted Soonyoung's head, nonetheless. "Teacher Jun would love it. Now let's go."

 

 

Wonwoo was becoming sappy.

Soonyoung was actually behaved if he's distracted and you paid him enough attention, and he never ran out of things to talk about. He talked a lot especially about his best friend Jihoon who he promised Wonwoo he would introduce.

The daycare wasn't far from Soonyoung's house, and Soonyoung lead the way (although Wonwoo really knew how to get there) by tugging Wonwoo around the streets. He even told Wonwoo about the red light, and the moonwalking green man that told him it was safe to cross. Wonwoo was only getting used to the tiny hand in his when they arrived in what seemed to be a house on the outside, but the inside was a space transformed into a little classroom.

When Soonyoung let go of Wonwoo, completely forgetting about his for-the-day babysitter the moment they got to the daycare, Wonwoo felt his heart inflate with so much emotions he thought he would burst: joy, pride, and little sadness (pensiveness, perhaps?). Soonyoung remembered him last minute and ran back to give him a hug, before running back past the sliding door to the little blond boy at the back of the room. Wonwoo didn't try fighting the smile that crept on his face despite the hurdles he went through that morning with Soonyoung.

"Uh, I'm sorry, sir, class is starting…"

Wonwoo stood up too suddenly from his squatting position, his head hit the chin of who seemed to be the teacher of the class.

"Ow," they both chorused, holding their injured body parts respectively.

"You must be teacher Jun," Wonwoo said still rubbing the top of his head.

Teacher Jun bowed at him. "Are you Soonyoung's new babysitter?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "Only temporary. His babysitter had… an appointment."

"A date, you mean?" When Wonwoo blinked at him, surprised, teacher Jun only gave him a smile. "Seungcheol is generous with his stories."

Wonwoo scrunched his nose. Seungcheol rarely shut up about Joshua but Wonwoo didn’t know that extended to people he encountered everywhere as well. "Very."

"Would you like to join class? It's Show and Tell and parents and guardians are welcome to watch."

Wonwoo remembered the piece of paper Soonyoung was so proud to show him that morning.

"Soonyoung loved it when an adult he cares about watches hm," Jun said.

"That settles it then," Wonwoo decided and joined the rest of the crowd of guardians at the back of the room while the kids gather up front near the board.

When teacher Jun reached the front of the class, the children seemed to come into attention. Wonwoo spotted Soonyoung's head among the crowd, too easy because of the beret, and as if sensing his babysitter's gaze, Soonyoung turned to look at him, his face immediately breaking into a smile seeing Wonwoo. Wonwoo waved at the boy who waved back at him with drawing he'd shown Wonwoo this morning.

"Soonyoung, would you like to go first?" teacher Jun asked.

Wonwoo froze, scared that he had put Soonyoung on the spot for distracting him. He realized immediately that teacher Jun didn't mean harm, and Soonyoung scrambled to get to the front of the class, holding his drawing in front of him.

The little boy seemed to look for someone in their little group of children first before nodding and smiling again. He must've been looking for Jihoon.

"So, Soonyoung, what did you want to be when you grow up?" teacher Jun asked.

"I drew…." Soonyoung said as he bent his head to point to his drawing. "This is me, and this are little kids who will be littler than me when I'm already big and responsible and grown up and I would be in front of them and they would be listening to me and following me when I do important adult things and I would be a good example and…"

"Soonyoungie," teacher Jun patted Soonyoung's head, and Soonyoung stopped, looking at his teacher. "Breathe."

Soonyoung's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in realization, then he took a deep breath, mirroring the teacher beside him.

"Let's try again. This time slower, okay?"

Soonyoung nodded. He took another deep breath. "I want to be a teacher," he declared. "Like teacher Jun!" A deep breath. "Teacher Jun is nice-nice. He takes care of all of us, and gives the warmest hugs." A deep breath. "He doesn't get angry like Seungcheol-hyung when I break the crayons, and he says it's okay even if I color over the lines." That made Wonwoo laugh. "He also teached me how to dance. Maybe I can be a dance teacher! But I also want to teach kids how to be a nice-nice person. Like teacher Jun. And uncle Wonwoo who's with me today!"

Soonyoung pointed his little palm towards Wonwoo and all the little heads turned to look at Soonyoung's babysitter. Wonwoo gave them a shy wave and they all waved back at him, some even giving Wonwoo an applause and cheers.

"Uncle Wonwoo is nice-nice, too! In conclusion, I want to be a nice-nice person." Soonyoung took a huge bow and the rest of his classmates and teacher Jun, who looked endeared and almost as proud as Wonwoo felt, clapped for him. "Jihoonie can go next?"

"Soonie…" came a shy reply.

Soonyoung handed teacher Jun his paper before diving into the crowd in front of him and fishing out a smaller child whose face was as flushed as an apple.

"You can do it, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung said, still standing beside his friend, holding his hand, while the other child fidgeted while he stood. "I'll be right here."

Wonwoo smiled at his nephew. He was going to grow up to be a nice-nice person just fine.

 

 

When the class was over, Wonwoo's butt was beginning to hurt trying to fit itself on the little chair he was sitting on. Some of the other parents and guardians of the kids went outside to wait after show and tell, but Soonyoung kept looking over to Wonwoo and Wonwoo knew he just had to stay. Teacher Jun only gave him a kind nod in understanding, and even provided Wonwoo a piece of paper and a couple of crayons to play with while the kids did their work.

In his boredom, Wonwoo drew the classroom: the kids littered around the room, Soonyoung and Jihoon together, and right at the middle and the most detailed part, teacher Jun. With the lack of any other stimulation, Wonwoo's brain focused on the daycare teacher like he was the most interesting specimen he could ever dissect.

Teacher Jun was easy around the kids despite everyone asking for his attention, like he wouldn’t run out of patience. He was equal parts playful and kind, knowing how to balance between personalities to fit the needs of the children. He spoke in calm tones even when the children were trying to speak over him. He played with all of them, and tried to understand what they wanted to do and talk about. His respect for them also earned their respect for him. That much was evident in how all the children called _Teacher Jun_ with a bright smile and as much reverence as a child can have.

Wonwoo folded the paper and placed it in Soonyoung's bag before anyone else noticed his fascination for his kid’s teacher.

Soonyoung went to Wonwoo with some other kids holding each other's hands in one solid line. Wonwoo immediately recognized Jihoon, the only one on Soonyoung's right, who said wanted to be a baseball player when he grew up. There were two other kids on Soonyoung's left whom the boy introduced as Chan and Minghao. "Nice-nice kids!" Soonyoung told Wonwoo. "I teached them dance once! The one teacher Jun taught me."

"Was teacher Soonyoung a good teacher? Taught you guys well?" Wonwoo asked the other boys.

Chan nodded his head so much, Wonwoo thought he would get dizzy. "Teacher Soonyoungie hyung is good in dancing too!"

"Very good!" Minghao agreed. "But he sweats a lot."

"That's why Seungcheollie hyung brought me extra shirts," Soonyoung said with a toothy smile.

Minghao and Chan were called by their parents home, but not before Soonyoung gave each of them what looked like the warmest hugs in the world. Teacher Jun probably teached him that, too.

"We're taking Jihoonie to ice cream!" the boy announced, taking Jihoon running around the now empty classroom.

"You are?" teacher Jun said, suddenly appearing beside Wonwoo. "Jihoonie hasn't asked for permission yet."

Soonyoung was pulled to a stop by his littler friend who walked in front of Jun with a sure smile. "Jun hyung, can I go with Soonie and uncle Wonwoo to get ice cream?"

"What will you tell Soonyoung and uncle Wonwoo after you get ice cream?"

"Thank you!" Jihoon answered.

"Alright, then. Good boy."

The two boys squealed in delight and continued their marathons together, their endless energy already tiring Wonwoo who was still just sitting down and watching them on his little chair.

"How do you handle them like this?" Wonwoo asked teacher Jun who was clearing out the crayons on Wonwoo's table.

Teacher Jun laughed. "I don't. I just let them be, and try to get them out of trouble later."

"That sounds like a horrible plan."

"That's because it is," the teacher said, pulling out another small chair to sit beside Wonwoo to watch the kids running around each other. "Jihoonie doesn't really get along well with other kids. He doesn't even try making friends, so Soonyoung is a little miracle."

"You're Jihoon's brother?" Wonwoo asked, realizing this belatedly.

"Adopted," Jun smiled. "He's the reason I started the daycare in the first place. I thought maybe he could get used to people around him so he wouldn't be too shy and just get stuck in his bubble all the time…"

"You started a daycare because your brother didn't like playing with other kids?" Wonwoo startled, glancing at teacher Jun beside him. "People just usually just send them to school."

Teacher Jun shrugged. "He's too young to go to school. And the nearest school is an hour drive away. Jihoon doesn't like long drives. He’s also more comfortable at home." Wonwoo did note the daycare only occupying a small part of the house it was situated in.

Wonwoo added this information to the mental portfolio he had of teacher Jun. It was getting longer in such a short while. He couldn’t help but smile. "Soonyoung's right. You're a nice-nice person. How was I nice-nice compared to you?"

"You're getting them ice cream."

"Oh yeah," Wonwoo nodded with conviction. "Then I'm nice-nice, too."

Teacher Jun laughed again before standing up and calling the two boys who had begun taking out the toys that he already set aside.

"Teacher Jun?" Wonwoo called him.

He chuckled. "Just Jun, please."

"Jun," Wonwoo corrected himself. "Would you like ice cream, too? I think Jihoon would be happy if you went with him."

Jun's smile softened, and Wonwoo could see how much his brother meant to him. He tucked that information in his Jun portfolio, too. "I would love that."

 

 

"Whyyyyyyyyyy, nooooooooo. Soonie doesn't want toooooooooo. Noooooooooooooo."

Wonwoo was already dragging Soonyoung who stubbornly kept pulling him back.

"Soonie doesn't like lunch!" Soonyoung cried, digging his little feet back as hard as he could, but Wonwoo just pulled his little hand forward, not letting go. "Soonie just wants ice cream!"

Wonwoo sighed. He couldn't really deal with Soonyoung starting his tantrums like this. He could be such an angel one minute, and the next, Wonwoo just wanted to package him and mail him to his parents. Or Seungcheol, just to ruin his date with Joshua.

That immature thought somehow calmed Wonwoo down as he stopped and turned to Soonyoung. He'd been keeping quiet for the sake of their two other companions who was just looking at them with respectful silence, but maybe Soonyoung needed to be taught a lesson.

He was about to raise his voice, when Jun stood in front of him to take Soonyoung a few steps back, maybe sensing the imminent outburst.

"Soonyoungie, where do you think we're taking you?" Jun asked Soonyoung, stooping low to meet the child's eyes.

Soonyoung frowned, comtemplating. "To a lunch place. Where uncle Wonwoo is going to feed me rice and meat and vegetables. Then Soonie will be too full to eat ice cream. Lunch is bad for ice cream."

Jihoon who had been holding Jun's hand a while ago, was now at Wonwoo's side, taking the adult's hand. Wonwoo looked down at the child who didn't seem to notice what he was doing as he watched his brother talk to Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, look at me, teacher Jun is talking to you, I need you to listen."

Soonyoung quieted his little murmurs and then locked his eyes with teacher Jun.

"You said you wanted to be a good example to younger kids when you grew up. Is that true?"

Soonyoung nodded immediately. "Yes, of course!"

"You said you will be a nice-nice person to everyone, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then, does a responsible adult eat only ice cream?"

Soonyoung immediately fell silent, understanding where his teacher was going.

"Soonyoungie?"

Soonyoung's frown deepened. "No," he answered dejectedly.

"What does a grown up usually eat?"

"Boring things like rice and meat and vegetables," Soonyoung muttered, kicking an imaginary pebble from the ground.

"But Soonyoung wants to be a nice-nice grown up, right?"

Soonyoung nodded, slowly this time.

"So what will Soonyoung do?"

Soonyoung sighed, finally accepting his fate. "Soonie will eat uncle Wonwoo's boring lunch and _then_ eat ice cream."

"There's a good boy." Jun ruffled the child's hair, who giggled at the contact. "What does a nice-nice person say when they did something wrong?"

Soonyoung paused and wrinkled his nose, not liking the idea, but he answered anyway. " _I'm sorry_."

"Okay, so what do we tell uncle Wonwoo?" Jun turned to Soonyoung's guardian and then was struck with this expression on his face, probably mirroring Wonwoo's shock with how Jun dealt with Soonyoung. They stood frozen like that for a heartbeat until Soonyoung caught Wonwoo's attention.

The child stood straight before bowing low in front of his babysitter, holding his head to keep his pretty little beret from falling. "Uncle Wonwoo, Soonie is sorry. Soonie will try to be a better nice-nice person."

Wonwoo reached over to pinched Soonyoung's cheek with his free hand and made both children laugh. "You're already a nice-nice person, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tackled Jihoon into a hug, taking the younger boy away from Wonwoo and now leading their little group to the restaurant Wonwoo told him about before he started complaining.

Wonwoo fell into step beside Jun, who followed the children closely behind. "That was really something, teacher Jun."

"I could say the same thing about you," Jun said, still with a curious look on his face.

"I almost yelled at Soonyoung," Wonwoo said. "That wasn't anything."

Jun shook his head. "Jihoon was holding your hand."

"Oh. That," Wonwoo said, tilting his head. "Yeah… I don’t think he even noticed it."

Jun was still looking at Wonwoo, as if he was trying to figure him out, and Wonwoo held his gaze, the feeling of curiosity mutual. "Jihoon doesn't initiate contact with anyone," Jun explained, his hands folded behind him, despite, Wonwoo noticed, him usually waving his arms around himself when he talked. "Doesn't let anyone touch him unless he's absolutely sure he could trust them. He's like an old soul in a child's body."

"Or like a cat?" Wonwoo offered.

Jun blinked as he thought about it. "Exactly like a cat." Then he laughed. "You must be a really nice-nice person if Jihoonie trusted you like that."

"I think Jihoon just did that because I was holding Soonyoung in the first place."

Jun bumped Wonwoo's shoulder. "Give yourself some credit. Even Jihoon knew you were angry with Soonyoung and Jihoon usually gets overprotected over his _Soonie_." Jun whispered the name, since Soonyoung didn't really like anyone else calling him that particular nickname. Wonwoo was only beginning to understand why. "The fact that he still trusted you when his bestest friend was in danger because of you…"

"Soonyoung wasn't in danger." Wonwoo gave him a look.

"Of course." Jun grinned. "Because I could've sworn you were this close to shipping the poor kid out of the country."

Wonwoo stuck his tongue out at Jun. "I may be nice-nice but I don't have the patience of a teacher."

"You should try teaching teenagers dance. Teenagers are a _lot_ harder to deal with. _Puberty_."

"You teach dance?” What other surprises does this teacher have, Wonwoo wondered. “Soonyoung said you taught him once."

"On off days when we don't have daycare. I used to want to be a dancer, or a choreographer." The sentence drifted off even when Wonwoo waited for some other explanation. It wasn’t hard to figure out, though.

"But Jihoon--"

"There's no _but Jihoon_ ,” Jun immediately cut him, but still with a smile on his face. “There's only _Jihoon_. That's what matters."

Wonwoo saw that Jun meant every word, that Jihoon was worth giving up his dreams for even if Jun wouldn’t say it out loud. And from what Wonwoo can see, Jun was already satisfied where he was. He was complete on his own, and with Jihoon beside him, Wonwoo knew nothing in the world can push him down.

"Do you mind if I join your dancing classes one time?" Wonwoo asked.

"Are you going to pull a Seungcheol and try to get your boyfriend to dance tango with you?"

Wonwoo groaned and closed his eyes at the image that popped in his head of Joshua and Seungcheol trying to tango with each other and all the other implications of what could've happened afterwards. It wasn't a pretty picture. "Thank you. There goes my lunch, I think."

Jun laughed. "Both are talented dancers, I can tell you, but tango just wasn't their thing."

"But, I won't," Wonwoo said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I won't have a date to bring to your class, I mean," Wonwoo said. "I was thinking maybe you can grab lunch or dinner after, if you won't be too busy being perfect."

"Oh my God, are you flirting with me?" Jun asked, equal parts horror and humor. For some reasons, Jun was equal parts of everything, a balance of who he is, and who he wants to be. Wonwoo thought he was equal parts perfection. "In front of the kids?"

At the mention of the kids, both adults stopped as if remembering only now, and looked in front of them. The two boys were looking up at their guardians, waiting.

"So?" Soonyoung asked.

"What _so_?" Wonwoo asked back.

"Does teacher Jun mind if uncle Wonwoo joined his dancing classes?"

Wonwoo slowly turned to Jun, who was still looking in front of him, probably at Jihoon.

"Don't worry, uncle Wonwoo, you can ask him again tomorrow," Soonyoung said when no one else spoke. "Seungcheol hyung would probably get drunk tonight because of Joshua hyung and he wouldn't be able to take me to daycare again and uncle Wonwoo would be here again tomorrow so uncle Wonwoo can ask teacher Jun again tomorrow!"

The long sentence didn't even faze Soonyoung who was still smiling brightly at the two adults.

Jihoon remained silent, but his expression said more words than Soonyoung could ever in one breath. He wanted his brother to be happy, too, without thinking of Jihoon for once.

"I can stay with Soonie and Seungcheol hyung when you guys go on your date," Jihoon said matter-of-factly it made both the adults blush.

But Jun was generous with his laugh as he turned to Wonwoo. "That settles it, then. Classes are on Saturday 10-12nn. Bring extra shirts."

"Looking forward to being your student, teacher Jun," Wonwoo smiled.

Soonyoung's hand shot up in the air so suddenly, it made all of them jump. "Soonie has a question!"

"Yes, Soonyoung?" teacher Jun acknowledged.

Soonyoung didn’t drop his hand. "What does _flirting_ mean?"

Both adults swooped in to grab their respective kids to carry them to the restaurant, trying their best to distract them with the stories of ice cream and food and the play park the restaurant Wonwoo was sure it had and maybe their plans on Saturday that would definitely not include flirting… or tango.

Except… maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote... Actually I do... I promised a certain someone I would write them a WonHui... and I have never really written anything WonHui before so it took a while, but like what teacher Jun teached Soonyoung, I'm sorry this took too long! Aaaaand, Happy birthday, ate Chelsie! (it's posted wayyy before your birthday haha bc I'm scared I would forget otherwise)
> 
> It's not much, barely anything Wonhui... and I'm sure I didn't even do the characters justice. I realize just now that this is more like a WonHui character study for me rather than anything else haha. But I did enjoy doing this (right before exams). I think Junhui would make a good preschool teacher. Wonwoo would be a good babysitter but only for a limited amount of time. 
> 
> And yes, I had to sneak in SoonHoon just there. And a little CheolSoo. Because we all need a dash of CheolSoo once in a while.
> 
> Again, happy birthday to the sweetest kindest most whipped Junhui stan I know. I love you very very much. Hope you have a day as sweet and as amazing as you are. And I hope Thursday does you good, too! Haha.


End file.
